


Mater

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, basé sur des headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galessin a quelques souvenirs de sa mère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mater

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble est basé sur mes headcanons concernant la famille de Galessin. Dans le canon, le seul membre de sa famille qui est mentionné est sa nièce mariée. Le titre est le mot latin pour "mère".

Galessin ne se souvenait pas très bien du visage de sa mère. Il se rappelait ses longs cheveux noirs et ses prunelles mélancoliques. Il se rappelait aussi les prêtres qui défilaient à son chevet, vociférant des formules dans une langue inconnue et aspergeant sa mère d’eau. Rien cependant ne la fit revenir de l’abîme de folie dans lequel elle avait sombré après la mort de son frère. Il se souvenait des nuits où sa mère errait dans Kirkwall, chantant encore et toujours cette vieille comptine de sa ville natale. Galessin se souvenait aussi de l’hypocrisie des gens qui soupiraient _« Pauvre Miranda ! »_ devant son père et chuchotaient mesquinement _« Miranda la Folle »_ derrière lui. Étrangement, il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler la nuit où sa mère se jeta du haut des remparts de Kirkwall. Il se souvenait juste de l’affreuse volonté de son père d’effacer sa femme des annales de leur famille.

Sa mère était désormais la Dame des Remparts. Elle hantait le chemin de ronde de Kirkwall. Il se murmurait que sa comptine mélancolique poussait les gardes à se précipiter des hauts des murs fortifiés. Galessin, malgré ses nombreuses excursions sur le chemin de ronde, ne l’avait jamais rencontrée ni entendue. Mais des fois, lorsque perché sur la tour qui faisait face à la mer, il fredonnait la comptine si chère à sa mère, il lui semblait ressentir sa présence.


End file.
